


The Hero this Time

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Caring Lucifer, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Lucifer gets to be the hero, Mating, Reader has a dangerous heat, Smut, bonded for life, heat - Freeform, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader has a dangerous heat and calls Lucifer to help her
Relationships: Alpha!Lucifer/Omega!Reader, Lucifer/You, Lucifer/reader
Series: One-Shots and Such [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Hero this Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I know it’s just a short one but I wanted to start the year off with a fic. I figured Lucifer smut was a pretty good way to kick off 2021.
> 
> Happy New Years, Lovelies! Here’s to a, hopefully, much better year than 2020 was.

* * *

The boys had left you alone in the bunker and you were currently clawing your way to the bathroom, in the hopes that a hot bath would help calm the pain of your heat. You made it most of the way down the hall before collapsing in pain, whimpering to yourself, and realizing just how alone you were. Curling into a tight ball, you whined again, wrapping your arms around your stomach and pitifully sobbing as you called out, “Lucifer, please... help.” Crying out in pain, your attention was pulled back to reality by the sound of wings.

“Fuck.” He groaned, your overpowering scent filled the entire hallway, instantly making him hard. “I’m here, Y/N.” He scooped you into his arms and carried you to your room, trying not to drop you and claim you wherever you fell. He set you gently on your bed and growled at the way your bra shifted, nearly exposing your round, supple breast. “I have to go.”

“Alpha, don’t leave me!” You begged, weakly reaching for his arm. “I need you, it hurts so bad. I need your knot.” Your chest heaved and your eyes fell closed in exhaustion, “make it stop hurting me.”

“If I do this, you’re stuck with me forever. Don’t omegas usually keep some fake knots hidden somewhere just in case.” He ran his hand over his face, looking around, and you violently shook your head. 

“No- not helping anymore. I need an alpha... Don’t wanna be stuck with some alpha, I want you.” Your voice cracked in desperation, accompanied by another loud sob and his heart broke seeing you in so much pain.

“Fuck, I hope you don’t regret this Y/N.” Lucifer stripped himself quickly, and straddled your hips, leaning down to kiss your neck, which you eagerly presented for him. “Shh, it’s okay, your alpha’s right here.”

He settled in between your legs, tearing off your bra and removing your slick drenched underwear, tossing them aside and moaning at the sight before him. Your pussy and thighs were covered in slick and your scent was mouthwatering, he moved you so your thighs rested on his and slowly sunk into you, fighting not to fill you in one go after seeing the way your back arched for him. “Alpha, please.” He filled you completely and you sighed in relief, pawing at his chest to try and coax him closer. He obliged you and leaned down, kissing your lips and neck, praising you for being such a good omega, and fucking you a little more roughly now that you’d adjusted to his thick cock.

Soon, he was fucking you relentlessly with your legs wrapped around his hips and your fingertips buried in his shoulders. Little whines and pleasure filled cries fell from your lips and he could tell you were nearly at your exhaustion point, his knot swelled inside you and he came hard, coating your inner walls with cum and forcing one last explosive orgasm from your worn out body. His teeth sunk into the side of your neck and you cried at the slight burn of his claim, lucifer pulling away in time to see your eyes flutter closed in exhaustion with a slight smile toying at your lips. 

He held you in his arms, brushing your hair from your face and kissing you softly as he waited for his knot to recede enough for him to pull out. When he finally could, he carefully moved you onto your side, pulling you close to his chest and smirking when you chose his firm bicep as pillow. 

Lucifer lay beside you in silence, admiring your beauty and his claiming bite, as he waited for you to wake up. A couple hours later, you shifted slightly and your eyes fluttered open, a smile blossoming across your features when you saw him. “You stayed with me.” 

“I didn’t have a choice,” he teased, stealing a kiss, “you decided my arm was a better option than your pillow.”

You giggled, “Sorry... I’m glad you stayed though.” 

“You better not get sick of me, because I’m gonna be staying for quite a while now.” He rubbed his thumb over his claim and you reached up, running your fingers over it.

“Are you mad?”

“No, I chose to claim you... I don’t get why you didn’t call Gabriel or Castiel though.”

“Because I didn’t want them. I wanted to be your omega... I wanted to give dating a try first, but my biology didn’t, I guess.” You both laughed and he ran a hand along your curves. 

“I’m glad you wanted me, Y/N. No one has ever chosen me before, I always end up being the bad guy.”

“Well, since you probably just saved me from my heat making me go unconscious and then who knows when the boys would’ve been back and who knows if I would’ve been found or saved in time for my heat not to kill me... It looks like you get to be the hero for a change.”

He scoffed, “Some hero, I claimed a half naked, half conscious omega that could barely move.”

“I wanted you to claim me, I was literally begging you to claim me. You saved my life and now you have an omega that loves you and doesn’t see you as the big bad villain that everyone seems to assume you are. Doesn’t that make you even a little happy?”

He looked into your eyes lovingly and then gifted you a devious smirk, “Does this mean I get to breed you and show you off all nice and round with my pups.”

You nuzzled against his chest and moaned, “Whenever you want to, Alpha.”


End file.
